He's 40, She's 10
by KatherineTheMoth
Summary: A one-shot based on the stand-up comedy act by Bud Abbot and Lou Costello except by Professor Layton and Luke Triton. One day while searching for a dog for an old lady. Layton and Luke take a break by having some tea at a café. It was then Luke asked the Professor a serious question.


He's 40, She's 10

**Disclaimer: All rights to Professor Layton characters belong to Level-5. The joke is originally from a stand-up performed by Abbot and Lou Costello.**

It was a busy day in London, but nothing is busier than Professor Layton as he looks at his notes. He is in a middle of a small mystery regarding a missing dog. An old lady had kindly asked him to go look for it since the Scotland Yard are too busy with catching criminals on the loose. He and Luke Triton had been on this case for about an hour searching for clues as to where the dog went. Luke had also been contributing in the search by using his ability to talk to animals as he asks dogs and cats whether they had seen the lost dog or not. They had made some leads, but not enough information for either of them to solve the mystery.

Luke is starting to feel exhausted after walking toward the same café they had walked past by before. "Can we take a break or something, Professor? I think having something to drink can clear our minds for a bit. We might be able to think better about this case if we do," Luke reasoned.

Layton nodded to him as he put his notes away. "You're quite right, Luke. I think having some tea will help us focus better," Layton agreed.

The two of them went inside the café to buy themselves some tea. Luke had herb tea while Layton had green tea. They both took seats outside the café where there is an umbrella seated above the table creating shade in this warm weather.

The two of them took a sigh of relief as they drink their beverages. It is simple pleasures of London life that outsiders rarely get to understand. Of coarse, that is the case unless you're a Londoner like Layton and Luke.

"Ah. This is nice. You know, Luke, you are right in learning when to take a break at the right time. A lot of stress happens when you're older. So, take good care of yourself and learn to take things slow. There is no need to rush to get older you know," Layton said with wisdom in his eyes.

Luke nodded as he replied, "Huh. I guess you're right about that, Professor. Although I'll have to admit something. I may be 11 now, but in 7 or 8 years later, I've got to come to grips with the fact that I have to take on adult responsibilities. I'm not sure if I'll be slowing down when that happens".

"Ha ha ha. You've got a point there. That was the most stressful time in my life. A lot of things were changing for me. I've moved out of my parents' home, went to Greensheller University, become a professor there, and eventually started solving mysteries. I hadn't had enough rest since I was focused in my studies, and well, I supposed staying up late still become a thing for me ever since I was a student at the University," Layton mused as he took a sip from his tea.

"Yeah, I heard that you still stayed up late whether you're grading papers or solving mysteries. It must be a bad habit, isn't it?" Luke replied happily.

Layton smiled as he said, "Yes, it seems some things don't change, do they? Ha ha ha".

Luke smiled as well, but then frowned as he looked down. Layton took notice of this and looked concerned for the young boy.

"Luke, is something wrong, boy? You seem troubled by something. May I ask as to what it is?" Layton asked as he felt concerned for Luke.

Luke contemplated for a moment. He wondered if he should ask the professor or not. The topic at hand is pretty embarrassing, and he doubted that the professor knew the answer to his problem. But he looked back up to professor as he mustered his courage to ask him an important question.

"Um, Professor? There is something on my mind for a while now, and I'm not sure if I should tell you or not," Luke said nervously.

Layton understood Luke's nervousness and comforted him by saying, "Luke, if there is anything that is troubling you, it is okay to tell me. Even if I can't give you a straight answer, then the least I could give you is an opportunity for you to share your concerns. It is good to open up to people you trust, Luke".

Luke was stunned by Layton's understanding. He felt a little relieved by his words. He then smiled then told the professor, "Well, okay, Professor! There is something I need to tell you. I...I trust you".

Layton smiled when he saw his words came through to Luke. Layton encouraged Luke by saying, "Well then, go for it, Luke. Take your time telling me your problem. I'll answer to the best of my abilities".

Luke nodded as he then looked more solemn as he prepared his question. After he calmed himself, he then said, "Well, I've been wondering for a while now. Just...when is it to...to um...When is the right time to get married, Professor?".

Layton was a little shocked that Luke asked that question. He never expected that Luke had even thought so seriously about a personal topic like this. Although Luke is getting older, and he is becoming aware of the responsibilities that adults have. So, it's not too unusual to be concerned about this.

Layton encouraged Luke to go on. So, Luke explained, "It is something that I wonder half of the time whenever I spend with my parents. They did mention that someday I might meet a wonderful lady, but I'm not sure when that day will come. Also, I worry that if I marry later, I would probably miss out in meeting the right person. However, I don't think I'll be ready to marry if I'm in my twenties. Yet, that is the usual age range for when couples get married. Am I weird that I don't want to get married at that time? I feel like I'll be spending more time figuring out myself on how to live on my own other than finding a partner".

Layton puts down his tea and crossed his arms. He closed his eyes in thought. He understood now what Luke's problem is, and how it's troubling him so. Although he does admire Luke for being mature about this topic. He can tell that Luke doesn't want to make a mistake in finding a partner and when he should do it. If only there was something he could do to cheer Luke up, but what is it should he say?

"Hmm," Layton mused.

"So, what should I do, Professor?" Luke asked while having hope in his eyes. He believed wholeheartedly that the Professor would know the solution to this.

"That is a tough question there, I'll admit," Layton responded. He opened his eyes then smiled at Luke. He continued, "But that doesn't mean it's impossible to solve it".

Luke beamed at the Professor. "So, does that mean you know the solution?" Luke asked.

"Quite right. I do have the solution, but **you** have to solve it in the form of a puzzle I've come up with," Layton answered with a twinkle in his eyes.

Luke frowned a little as he leaned forward on the table. "Well, okay, Professor. But how would this puzzle help me with my problem?".

Layton tipped his hat forward as he said, "Trust me, Luke. It **will** give you a _direct_ solution to your problem. Now, are you ready?".

Luke nodded enthusiastically as he felt determined to solve this puzzle. "Yes, Professor. I'm ready," Luke answered.

"Good. Now, let's begin!" Layton declared.

"This puzzle is called 'He's 40, She's 10'," Layton begun saying.

"Okay, so what's it about?" Luke asked.

"It's about you".

"About me?".

"Yes. Let's say you're 40 years old, and you meet a girl who is 10 years old. You fell in love with the girl and want to marry her. Now-".

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up, Professor! Why would I want to marry someone** that** young?! That...that's disgusting! I...I...I would never do that! If I did, well, I sure know where I'm going: to jail!".

"Calm down, Luke. Let me finish. So, you realize that there is a huge age difference between you two-".

"-Yeah, no kidding".

"Luke, please don't interrupt me when I'm talking. You know that's not what a gentleman does, you know.".

"I'm sorry, Professor. Please continue".

"Thank you. Now, you know that you can't marry the little girl. So, you wait for a few more years. About five years at most. You are now 45, and she is 15. Now, you are three times her age".

"Um, okay, I see. But I still can't marry her. I can assume that some countries would allow this, but I still won't marry her due to my moral standards".

"Quite understandable. So, again, you wait for a few more years. This time you wait about 15 years. You are 60 now, and she is 30. Now, you are twice her age".

"Oh, wow. Hey, it seems like for every year, she catches up to me. The age gap keeps getting smaller!".

"That's right, Luke. At this point, you are definitely within the legal age to marry her despite the big age gap. **Since the age gap keeps getting smaller within each passing year, then at what age will the little girl be the same age as you?**".

"Hang on for a minute, Professor. There is a slight problem with that".

"Oh? And what will that be, Luke?".

"If I've been waiting for like 20 years to marry her out of commitment, shouldn't she be waiting for me as well?".

"I beg your pardon?".

"Well, obviously, I've proven my loyalty to her by waiting patiently for me. Shouldn't she do the same? Wait 20 more years to marry me?".

"And why do you think that, Luke?".

"It's because now she'll have to wait for me to understand what I've been through. It's only fair. I want to have some self-worth about myself so that I'm not someone that could be easily discarded. It is something called 'playing hard to get', right?".

"Well, I suppose. But I don't think it is necessary for you to wait any longer than you need to. In fact, there is no need to wait anymore at all at that point".

"But I still want to... Wait a minute. Did you- Did you just gave me a hint?".

Layton smiled, "Maybe, but that's for you to figure out".

"Hmm," Luke thought. If no waiting is required, that means no more years will pass by between them. However, that doesn't make any sense. How could they ever be the same age if they don't get older? Unless...

Luke finally figured out the solution to this puzzle. "Is it when both me and the girl are dead, right?" Luke asked.

"That is correct. Excellent job for solving it, Luke" Layton said while smiling.

"Yay! I did it! But...hang on a minute," Luke replied while he started to think twice on that answer.

"Wait. If were both dead, then that means I won't get married at all!" Luke exclaimed while feeling shocked. He then furrowed his eyebrows in anger as he yelled, "Hey! What do you mean that I'll die before I get married?! Are you trying to tell me something, Professor?!".

Layton tried his best to contain his laughter as he explained, but he still kept on smiling. "Well, you did told me '**when**' is the best time to get married. So, I gave you a definite answer. I still did technically answer your question, did I not?".

"But that's not fair, Professor! That wasn't the answer I was looking for at all!" Luke whined while having a cute little pouty face.

"I'm...sorry, Luke. So, sorry," Layton said before he broke into laughter. He couldn't resist laughing anymore when he saw Luke's face. He put his hand on his forehead while he laughed. He couldn't remember the last time he pulled a harmless prank on Luke, but this was worth it.

Luke was still pouting at the professor while he laughed. He tried to stay angry at him, but he couldn't help the chuckles coming out him too. He figured that it was because he never heard the professor laugh this much before. The professor seemed more lively when he's laughing, and it seems to lift up Luke's spirits a little bit. He guessed that he couldn't stay mad at the professor after all.

"Hahaha, it's okay, Professor. I forgive you, and I'm sorry that I yelled at you," Luke replied as he chuckled.

Layton recovered from his laughing fit as he responded, "It's quite alright, Luke. I understand why you got mad at me. But, anyway, I bet you want a real answer from me, right?".

Luke smiled as he nodded. "Yes, please tell me," Luke pleaded politely.

"Alright, Luke. If you must know, there really is no such thing as a perfect age to get married," Layton begun.

"Huh? But how could that be?" Luke asked while feeling confused.

"It's just that everyone gets married at different times in their lives. No one can be sure when you meet someone. Whether you get married early or later, it only depends when you believe you found the right person and want to stay with them forever until death. No one can plan on meeting their sweetheart. It just happens when we least expect it. Do you understand now, Luke?" Layton explained wisely.

Luke thought about what he said for a moment. Maybe the professor is right. Even though he wished that he won't make a mistake, he can't tell what will become of him in the future. What he figured is that he had to do his best. That is all he can do. He will have to make the difficult choices when he's older, but he's glad that he has the professor to guide him if he ever gets stuck.

Luke smiled as he said, "Okay, I understand, Professor. I'll do my best to remember your words when I get older. Thanks for helping me".

"It is no trouble at all. I'm happy that you told me your problem, Luke. Like I had said before, it is important to discuss serious topics to adults you trust," Layton replied while feeling glad that his apprentice had been cheered up.

"Yeah, I know. But did you have to give me a puzzle to solve before giving me a real answer," Luke asked with an eyebrow raised.

Layton shook his head as he said, "Oh, come now, Luke. There is nothing wrong about having a sense of humor. Besides, you love solving puzzles as much as I do. I think it was perfectly reasonable of me to give you a puzzle to cheer you up. Also, it was pretty funny when you've realized the implications that the answer had. You were so shocked that it's humorous. Ha, ha, ha".

"Professor!" Luke exclaimed when the professor mentioned his reaction.

The two of them stared at each other while smiling before they broke into laughter again. While they were laughing, a dog seemed to be running toward their table. He barked at them which caused them to stop laughing.

"Huh? What is it, boy?" Luke asked as he looked at the dog. The dog barked again.

"Wait. You're lost? Who is your owner?" Luke asked Luke.

Before the dog could reply, Layton then responded, "Wait a minute, Luke! I think that this is the missing dog that we've been looking for".

"Huh?! Is it true, Professor?" Luke asked frantically.

Layton stood up and nodded. He then asked Luke, "Can you ask the dog where he was at before he came here?".

Luke did as the professor had requested. The dog told Luke that he was in an alleyway behind the café. He said that he smelled some tasty food being tossed into the garbage. So, he came there last night.

"Aha! So that's why the dog ran away from Ms. Cranberry's house last night. He was looking for some food. Perhaps Ms. Cranberry forgot to feed him that night. It makes sense that she is slowly losing her memory because of her age. Having her forget to feed her dog would be a possible situation," Layton deduced.

"So, does that mean he's still hungry?" Luke asked worriedly.

"Well, it's possible. But I'm sure if we told Ms. Cranberry to feed her dog when we give the dog back, he will receive his much needed supper," Layton reassured.

Luke was pleased with this answer. So, he told the dog to follow them because they know who his owner is. The dog obliged as he waited outside while Layton and Luke took their beverages to the trash, went inside, and got out by the entrance. When the dog saw the two approaching him, he barked happily as ran in circles since he was excited to meet his owner again. Layton and Luke smiled as they lead the dog back to Ms. Cranberry's house. This was another case solved. It was a simple case, but it was fulfilling to see the results of helping those in need. That is after all what a gentleman does.

**One-shot done! This was a simple fanfic made just for fun. I honestly can see this Abbot and Costello's comedy act be incorporated in a Professor Layton game. The joke was simple and timeless. Anyway, please R&R. (R&R means read and review).**

**(A/N I came back to edit this story for some slight improvements to it. Nothing big here. Just fixing the grammar mistakes and making the sentences sound better. Hopefully, you guys are okay with the polished story!)**


End file.
